Let's have fun in dxd world
by necron2018
Summary: What happen when someone with a little of imagination is reincarnated in dxd with annihilation maker? The result is a lot of fun for everyone (not really good with summary)


Hello everyone and welcome to this fanfiction. It is my first work, so I'm all open for comment and/or criticize.

Thank you for dedicating a little of your time

Chapter 1

Well, it all started in a good way. I got my exam result, I passed. I went to a friend party. I had fun.

Tell me why didn't I looked right and left before crossing the road ?

Yeah, now I feel like the dumbest person ever, I don't feel any pain. Oh is it my headless body that is just under the car. Wow, troubling is an understatement.

I feel so tired right now. No, I must not close my eyes.

I fought for several minutes that seemed to me like hours against the urge to close my eyes. I must not close them, must not

When I open them again, everything is black, I can sense a little link between my stomach and a flesh prison. Am I being reborn ?

Great, having to go through the baby steps again

Oups no time to waste, I'm being pushed out

"ow, it is a little baby boy" said a mature voice

"he seems pretty a black haired" woman responded

Fantastic, I just heard my new parents and I have the urge to yell

17 years later

Hello everyone, I apologies for this cut, but several things happened. After the 6 first years of my life, I learnt something interesting . I was in kuoh town . ok, so that means 3 thing:

One, gods, angels, fallen, devils exists .

Two, I am a normal human in all that bullshit.

Three, I won't die a virgin.

The point three, is not useful if I'm being killed due to point one and two

I also learned that I had annihilation maker. yes you read it right, the biggest bug of the entire universe is my toy. After discovering it in an embarrassing way, (no It was not me who set the alligator in the sewers, I swear, I didn't release it , I made it ). I learnt to control it, first thing that I made, I called it "Wovrm". I could have done better for the name. it is a small white worm that sucks all energy emitted by a person. Now I appear as a normal human to the supernatural world. Yoho, now Serafall leviathan won't kill me because I injured Souna.

I had a hard childhood from 6 to ten after I discovered that my parents were slave traders. Let's just say that they all disappeared killed by my bodyguard. I also sent him later to erase several criminal activities around the world. Let's say that khaos brigade is now down to a fewer number of people. Now, do you ask me how I did it ?

Simple, my bodyguard is Leoric. For those who do not known him, he is that 4 meters skeleton king with that huge club and the ability to resurrect undead. Did I mention that he can teleport at will ? Now you understand how I have not been found living without parents. A bit of magic, a "wovrm" and go, no one sees anything. I can also summon it when I want due to one of his bone that I carry every where . a stray devil, I launch that bone, stray devil smashed through a wall, problem solved

I made it to kuoh high school without any problem, being able to bullshit my way with a gooddeal of knowledge from my old life.

I also made a couple of "shade", you know that unit from Warcraft invisible but great recon unit ? now I have information about all the pantheon. They are great for gathering information, but not so great for stalking people.

I will try to follow canon as much as possible at first, in order to know what will happen

Ok, so shit is going to hit the fan pretty soon. Loki is stirring a rebellion in the north. Rizerim is being a bastard like always. Nekoshou were slaughtered for a petty reason. Kokabiel is planning to start a war. Asia is excommunicated and will be flying to japan.

As for the canon team, well let's say that I will in a couple of days have so much fun. If you already don't know the main cast, I invite you to go to the wikia know the main cast. If you know them and the description, let's get ready for a rumble


End file.
